


Balance

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Rey and Kylo try teaching Grey how the Force works.He already seems to have a pretty good idea, though...





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what the fic was based on! https://www.instagram.com/p/BpJam__BeBV/?taken-by=spatziline
> 
> Make sure to give her a follow!

He closed his eyes tight, trying his best to feel the force around him.

 

His legs were crossed and his hands rested overtop them. After a moment the six year old sighed, running a hand through his long black hair.

 

“Mo-om,” Grey whined. “I don’t-”

 

Rey smiled at her son, hazel eyes meeting his stark brown. She shook her head slowly.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t understand,” she explained, patting her leg. Kylo, who sat beside her, nodded his head. His eyes were closed and his legs were crossed. 

 

Grey decided his dad was pretty good at focusing.

 

Rey continued, looking at the space around her. “It’s a lot of information to take in,” she said, smiling. Grey nodded.

 

“Don’t feel pressured, you’ll get in one day.”

 

The boy frowned, placing a finger on his chin.

 

“No, no,” he mumbled, shaking his hand. “I think I get it.”

 

Rey looked at him intently, and Kylo glanced at him.

 

“Mom’s light,” the six year old explained, pointing to his mother. “Dad’s dark,” he added, gesturing to the man focusing on him.

 

Then he grinned.

 

“Balance!”

 

Rey watched him, mouth agape, sending a quick glance to the raven haired male next to her. Then she laughed, wiping the corner of her eye.

 

“Yeah, that’s… that’s it.”

 

Grey smiled, mimicking his father who returned to his meditating position. His mother did the same, and the three channeled their focus to the force surrounding them.

 

Balance.

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my first work in the Star Wars fandom after a year. Go easy on me, lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
